Life Can Be Captured in a Snapshot or Two
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: ... All it takes is a little bit of love and passion... A series of K x K one shots. 030: Hello If this is the kind of hello he gets whenever he disappears for five years, maybe he'll do it more often.
1. 001: I Dare You To Move

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, waah. :'(

**Theme 001: I Dare You To Move **

* * *

They had each other cornered, and they knew it. Neither dared to move. Kaoru gritted her teeth, her deep blue eyes radiating with fury as she gave him a glare that could easily kill one hundred men one hundred times over. His cool amber orbs stared past her, indifferent to the situation.

"You're a jackass," Kaoru stated simply, her voice low – much quieter than she had expected it to come out. "You're such a-"

She cut off, her heart hammering as he took a bold step closer to her, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't quite place. Somehow he suddenly seemed so much taller as he loomed over her, his eyes meeting hers. Her fury evaporated for a split second as her eyes widened in surprise, and she took a step back in suit.

_Stop it_, she reprimanded herself, _This is Kenshin Himura. I can't let him _scare_ me. If I do, then..._

She jumped when her back hit a wall, resisting the yelp that tugged at her throat. She hadn't even realized Kenshin had been slowly pushing her back.

_And now you're cornered between a rock and a hard place_, her mind drawled sardonically, and Kaoru's eyes grew angry once again.

"Get away from me _right now_," she hissed, her hands balled at her sides, "_Right now_, or I'll..."

He smiled then, a true smile of amusement that reached his eyes, and for a second she thought she saw them flash violet. _But that's impossible_...

He spoke then. It was the first time she had ever heard his voice. It was soft, like a woman's. "Or you'll what?" He took a step that didn't exist closer, one arm pressed against the wall above her head, the other dangling innocently at his side. He lowered his head so their noses were almost touching, his crimson bangs feathering on her face.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Her heart was in her throat. Her hands shook involuntarily as she tried to flatten herself against the wall.

In a smooth movement, he brought his free hand up to dust over her cheek, and when she tried to look away he gently forced her chin back in place.

He spoke only five more words, so softly she could barely even hear them, his eyes now shining a passionate amethyst: "I dare you to move."

In that moment, Kaoru found she didn't really want to

* * *

Hi, hi. :D I probably shouldn't have written this. I have gobs of homework to do. And a full-length story to work on. But I figured, eh, it's a one-shot, it doesn't matter!

Anyway, recently I read an awesome KxK fic that was a series of (usually) unrelated one-shots, and I found out I really really really wanted to start on a project like that. So I found prompt charts, picked one, and set about doing it. Also, this is my first plunge into the Rurouni Kenshin category, so I hope you guys approve.

I'll update this occasionally, when I get inspiration. All the chapters will probably be unrelated, though there may be the occasional exception. Also, I'm pretty sure they'll mostly be AU settings.

Anyway, as for this little story, I'm not really sure what their relationship is, only that it's kind of love-hate. Who needs details anyway?

Please review! Reviews are loved, appreciated... needed. They make us writers feel good about ourselves.

Ja ne!

-WS


	2. 097: Love Heals

**Disclaimer**: RuroKen, no matter how much I love it, is not mine. :(

**Theme 097: Love Heals _(Writer's Choice)_**

* * *

Kenshin had known something was wrong as soon as Kaoru got off the plane from America. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, her face expressionless as she walked up to greet him. 

To be honest, it had terrified him beyond anything he had ever felt. She barely said two words to him. For the first time in eighteen years, he had been the one holding up the conversation.

So two weeks later when Kenshin got a call from her at two in the morning, he was ecstatic despite the time.

That is, until he heard her voice.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru's voice cracked, though he could tell how hard she was trying to keep it smooth. "I think I'm pregnant."

It wasn't until nearly four that they left the doctor's. Kenshin's knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel, willing himself to keep his eyes on the road and not on his best friend as she stared out the window silently.

His resolve didn't last long as his gaze started flicking over to her every five seconds. He bit his lip, watching her out of the corner of his eye. _Why won't she look at me?_ "...Kaoru?"

His voice was meek as he watched her, waiting for any kind of response. She shifted ever so slightly towards him, and he took that as enough.

Kenshin didn't even try to hide the pain in his voice, "Why didn't you trust me?"

Kaoru visibly flinched. She quickly shied away, burying her face between the window and the edge of the seat, her voice muffled, "I don't know."

"I- I thought I had done something wrong," his voice cracked, "That... that I had said o-or done something... if only I had..."

He couldn't seem to piece together a complete sentence as he took a shaky breath, swallowing hard while trying to gather his thoughts. His voice turned slightly bitter as he asked, "Do you know how much... it _hurt_ me?"

"I didn't want you to worry..." her voice could barely even be considered a whisper, but it rung in Kenshin's head all too clearly, and he cracked.

"S-so... giving me the cold shoulder was... was... trying to make me... _not_ worry?!" he snapped, violently twisting his head towards her, his lavender eyes shining with untapped tears. "You think I-I... _wouldn't_ want to know that my best friend was... what _happened_?! That... I wouldn't _care_?!" Kenshin's voice was a miserable mix of venom and guilt as he hastily pulled over to the side of the road. His body shook with violent tremors as he tried to hold his sobs in and parked the car, the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"And I... I should ha-have been there... I sh-should have... I could have..." Kenshin buried his face in his hands, taking deep consecutive breaths to try and calm himself. His voice was a strained murmur. "A-and you... you never c-cried... or yelled... o-or shouted... or _anything_ at all. I... I had never... _never_... s-seen you like that... and... and I didn't know why... and I was _so_ worried that the woman I-I loved... was... was _gone_..."

The last word trailed off as Kenshin continued to softly cry. It wasn't until his breathing had slowed back down to normal that he ventured a glance at Kaoru.

She was staring back at him with wind, wonder-filled eyes, and he blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, even though it had been what he wanted. It worried him. There was an edge of anxiety to his voice, "... What?"

"You... you said..." Kaoru's voice was still soft, but in a different way than it had been before.

"What?" Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he tried to think back to his words, "What did I say?"

"You said..." she bit her lip, her face in a confusing mask of nervousness which he knew wasn't from the doctor's visit earlier, "... you said... you... _loved_ me."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?" His mind raced as he went through his words in his mind, "Shit."

His face turned a shade of red that nearly matched his hair and he tore his gaze away, banging his head against the steering wheel.

He stopped when a hand touched his shoulder, and Kaoru's voice held a sliver of something that made his heart soar: hope. "Did you mean it?"

Kenshin dared to look back at her, startled when he saw a smile on her face, "Kaoru?"

Her grip on his shirt tightened slightly as she pressed, "_Did you mean it_?"

He understood. With a small smile he leaned over and took her chin, catching her lips with his in a soft, hesitant kiss.

The dam Kaoru had built up broke then, all the unshed tears and pain spilling out suddenly as she suddenly clung to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Kenshin wove his arms around her, clinging to her just as desperately as he buried his face in her hair, whispering soothing words under his breath as he cried with her.

"We'll get through this," he promised her, "We'll get through this together."

* * *

**A/N**: Ahhhh, angst. Somewhat _fluffy_ angst none-the-less. Who'd'a thunk it? 

There's a reason that I had neither Kenshin nor Kaoru say the word "rape." Honestly, I wouldn't think it would be a word that you would not want to repeat if it happened to you or someone you knew.

Thanks to all the reviewers and story alerters and favouriter (singular) from the last chapter, they made me smile. :D And as promised, here's a second "snapshot."

Remember, please please please review! Whether you've got good or bad things to say, I wanna hear them all. It's the only way I can improve. :)

Ja ne!

-WS

PS, and anyone who can tell me where the song "Love Heals" is from, I'll give them a cookie!


	3. 021: Angel

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away...

**Theme 021: Angel**

* * *

"Ken-chan, are you an angel?" 

Kenshin blinked as he looked down at the sweet, adorable seven-year-old child hanging onto his hand. He smiled softly.

"Ken_shin_," he corrected gently as they walked through the park. She huffed, planting both feet firmly on the ground, forcing them to stop.

"Ken_-chan_," she insisted, "You didn't answer my question. That's rude."

Kenshin chuckled, kneeling down so he could face her eye-to-eye, "I was just thinking about why you asked, Kaoru-dono."

"'Cause you're pretty. Mommy says that men aren't pretty unless their angels." Kaoru glanced at him expectantly, her deep blue eyes shining, "Are you an angel?"

Kenshin chuckled to himself, deciding to sit rest against the closest tree. Instinctively, Kaoru climbed into his lap.

"You really want to know, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her, and Kaoru nodded, glancing up at him with wide eyes. Kenshin sighed. "Well, some people _do_ call us guardian angels," he told her, and she squealed.

"I knew it!" She hugged him firmly around the middle, "Now I can tell Mommy that you're a garden angel, not a 'maginary friend!"

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's voice was hard yet, at the same time, soft, "I said some people call us guardian angels. Not all. Some people, like your mother, call us imaginary friends."

Kaoru's grip on his waist loosened a little as she glanced up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She asked in a small voice, "Which one is right?"

"Both and neither," Kenshin told her, "We're told to guard people, but we're not really angels. And even though we are real people, those who don't believe anymore can't see us."

Kaoru sniffed, "Mommy... Mommy says that one day, when I'm bigger, I'll be too old to have a 'maginary friend, and that I'll forget about you and you'll go away." She gripped his shirt in her two small hands, "I don't want you to go away, Ken-chan. Promise me you won't go away?"

"Oh, Kaoru..." he hugged her gently, "Is that what you're scared of?" She nodded into his chest, "Kaoru-dono... Kaoru, look at me." Kaoru shook her head. "Please, Kao-chan?" She blinked, raising her head at the rare nickname. Kenshin locked his eyes with hers, speaking slowly, "Even if you can't see me anymore and all you can remember is the shape of the scar on my cheek, I will always – _always­ _- be there with you."

"Always?" She questioned, her eyelids drooping and a tired smile growing on her face, and he nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

"Always."

* * *

This is kinda an idea I have for a multi-chapter fanfiction of mine. Kenshin's a guardian angel, devoid and lifeless and virtually soulless, until he's assigned for the first time to a person from infancy, ordered to protect her with everything he is. 

I know it's kinda a really weird AU Fantasy-like thing, but I liked the idea, so here's the one-shot that captures their relationship when Kaoru's seven. Though it's not very romantic, I thought it was cute and caught a new look at a possible relationship.

- WS


	4. 041: Dance Me To The End of Love

**Disclaimer**: Hah, funny story.

**Theme 041: Dance Me To the End of Love**

* * *

Kaoru sighed through her nostrils, leaning backwards in her chair and lazily swirling her teaspoon in its empty glass as she stared mindlessly at the ceiling, muttering to herself, "What am I doing here again...?" 

She paused, thinking hard. She had not had any alcohol that night, so why was thinking so difficult? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before her eyes shot open again, "Oh, right. Misao got married. I was the Maid of Honor. That's a good reason."

Truth be told, Kaoru was bored out of her _mind_. She'd been sitting alone nearly all night, except on the minute occasion when Misao and her new husband Aoshi had stopped to visit her. But her best friend was busy with the other guests. Kaoru knew that, she had no hard feelings.

She just didn't know anyone else here.

Kaoru supposed it was her fault. She wasn't really _trying_ to get to know anyone. She was just sitting in the corner, sipping idly at her iced tea, staring at the ceiling. She had even changed out of her Bridesmaid dress (with Misao's insistency that it was all right) into a more comfortable dress pants and shirt. She didn't think she exactly _looked_ like the approachable type.

"How, with no friends to weep, by what stern laws condemned, I go to that strong dungeon of the tomb, for burial new and strange," Kaoru mumbled to herself, "Oh, miserable me!"

"Well, that doesn't sound very good," a voice came from off to the side, and Kaoru jumped in surprise, causing her chair to fall backwards.

"_Ahhh_- ugh!" the breath came out of her body as she fit the floor, thankful that it at least had a small layer of carpet. Gingerly, she shifted her weight, and was grateful that it didn't hurt too much to move.

"Oh, God," the same velvety smooth voice was closer now, and Kaoru blinked as she looked at crimson-maned (for his hair reminded her oddly of a lion) man crouching over her, staring at her with worried violet eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so lonely sitting there. Are you all right?"

"Beautiful," she murmured to herself, quickly amending her answer when she noticed his confused look, "I mean, peachy. Sorry, I'm a little disoriented."

The man laughed, "That's understood." He offered her his hand, and she gladly took it. He helped her up, and Kaoru began dusting herself off.

"I really am sorry," the man mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I didn't think that through very well."

"It's all right," Kaoru smiled at him brightly, "I needed something to get me out of my stupor anyway."

"Glad I could be of some service, then," he smiled gently at her, sticking out his hand, "Kenshin Himura, Best Man."

_So _that's_ why he looks so familiar!_ Kaoru berated herself for not recognizing him as she shook his hand. "Kaoru Kamiya, Maid of Honor."

He blinked in surprise, "Oh?" He studied her face slightly before he smiled again, "Well, what do you know, you _are_ Miss Kaoru! I guess I didn't recognize you without the dress on."

Kaoru huffed in mock anger, "Well, thanks!" She lightly knocked him on the shoulder, and he stumbled forward an inch before he once again gave her his awkward smile.

"So, you were quoting _Antigone_ before?" Kenshin questioned, and it was Kaoru's turn to blink in surprise.

"You know _Antigone_ by a few phrases?'

Kenshin shrugged, "I've read it. Once. It was a different translation, I think, but it had essentially the same meaning."

"You read it once and you can remember it just like that?" Kaoru raised an impressed eyebrow. Kenshin grinned in what she took to be humility.

"People say I'm a genius," he mumbled, shrugging one shoulder, "I just remember things well is all."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short," Kaoru told him, "That's not something many people can do. You're special."

A small streak of pink passed over Kenshin's face and he quickly glanced away, clearing his throat, "I, uh... thank you."

"You're welcome," Kaoru told him. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the companionable silence. For the first time since Kaoru had been a teenager in high school with Misao, it didn't feel awkward. In fact, it felt... _right._ Like it was where she was supposed to be.

Kenshin broke the silence then, turning to look at her with expectant eyes, "Miss Kaoru, would you like to dance?"

Kaoru blinked, "Uh, pardon?"

"Dance," Kenshin repeated, his smile broadening, "I mean, it's the least I can do for causing you to fall earlier." For the second time that night, he held out his hand for her, "What do you say?"

Kaoru took his hand without any further hesitation, following him as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close, yet still making sure to keep his distance appropriate They leaned their foreheads together gently, staring at their feet rather than each other.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered under her breath softly enough so only he could hear it.

"Mmm?" he lifted his gaze to hers, his eyes questioning despite their faraway look.

"Thank you," Kaoru mumbled, and Kenshin titled his head slightly.

"For what?"

Kaoru smiled as she pressed her forehead against his just a little more firmly, "For causing me to fall."

* * *

Now, what's a little phrase that could be a double meaning for Kaoru falling? Hmm? Hmm? Anybody? No? 

Fine.

Ever heard of the terms "fell head over heels in love"? Haha, I'm _so_ clever. Yeah...

Well, I promised **nijiryuu **that the next one-shot would be a happy one, so I hope this makes you happy! 3

**Read** _**and **_**review**, please?

-WS


	5. 098: My Confession

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned it. But I don't think I'm genius enough for that privilege.

**Theme 098: My Confession **_**(Writer's Choice)**_

* * *

"Koalas." 

"Pandas."

"Picas."

"Caimans."

Kenshin frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "I challenge. There are no animals called caimans."

Kaoru laughed, "Uh huh! Don't you know what they are?"

Kenshin shook his head, his crimson hair swishing wildly, "I'm afraid not." He looked up at her, grinning, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Those mini-crocodiles," Kaoru told him, lifting one of her feet from his lap and gently pushing his face to the side with it, "Dummy."

Kenshin scoffed incredulously as he unconsciously began brushing over her feet, "I'm not a dummy."

Kaoru grinned, pressing her heels more firmly into his thigh, "I beg to differ."

Kenshin smiled at her, his amethyst eyes shining with warmth, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. They had been like that for the past hour; Kenshin was sitting on one end of the couch in his apartment while Kaoru was stretched out over the entire thing.

They had tried to do their own things – they really had. But in the end, the monotonous program Kenshin had been watching on the television and Kaoru's psychology book for her college course had proven dull compared to each other.

"What time is it?" Kenshin broke the silence then, and Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"There's a clock on top of the TV, _dummy_," Kaoru told him, not hesitating to bring back the old nickname. He grinned.

"I know."

"So look at it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I guess you're going timeless."

"Well phooey."

Kaoru grinned, "What, you got a hot date tonight or something?" Kenshin blinked, his eyes going wide before he quickly averted his gaze, and Kaoru frowned, "You _do_, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly..." he was avoiding the question, and Kaoru reached over to bat him upside the head.

"I'll say it once again," she scowled, "_dummy_. You should have told me. I would've left. Why didn't you?"

"Well," Kenshin shot back, "maybe I wanted you to meet her!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ to meet her," Kaoru told him, and Kenshin jerked his head back towards her in shock and confusion just as a knock sounded on the door. Kaoru's toes curled into his leg for an instant before he felt the weight from her legs lift from his. She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest and lifted her book back up, burying her face into it.

Kenshin gave Kaoru one more curious glance before he shouted towards the door, "Coming!"

Kaoru buried her face further in her book as she heard Kenshin open the door to greet his date. He heard them talking animatedly and tried to no avail to bury her face deeper into the words.

"And that's Kaoru, my best friend since high school," she heard Kenshin say before he addressed her, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru timidly peeked over the edge of her book at the girl Kenshin was with, unconsciously evaluating her. _She's pretty_, she though dully as she noticed her dark hair and eyes before she offered a small, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you,_Kaoru_," the girl said, a barely noticeable smirk on her face, "My name's Tomoe."

"The pleasure's all mine," Kaoru mumbled discreetly.

"I'm sure," Tomoe glanced quickly at Kenshin. His eyes were trained worriedly on Kaoru, a frown etched on his face. Tomoe sighed, "Well, listen, Kaoru. As much as I hate to say this, Kenshin and I do have a date tonight, so-"

"I understand," Kaoru cut her of in a whisper as she quickly folded her book up and slipped on her shoes, "I'll be going."

She moved past Kenshin, only stopping when he gripped her arm, "Kaoru?" She glanced at him from beneath her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kaoru smiled softly, "Sure." And then she was gone.

Kenshin turned his gaze on Tomoe almost as soon as the door shut, his eyes raging, "Why did you do that?"

Tomoe blinked at Kenshin innocently. "Why did I do what?"

Kenshin growled, "Tell her to leave. Hiss at her. Put so much hate in your voice. How can you hate her? You don't even _know_ her."

Tomoe smiled subtly, shaking her head, "I'm afraid you misunderstood. I don't hate her. In fact, under different circumstances I'm sure we'd be great friends."

Kenshin's expression changed from anger to confusion almost immediately, "What other circumstances?"

Tomoe continued on, oblivious, "I suppose I should respect her strength, though. I was sure she was going to break down and cry in here. I was kind of surprised she didn't."

"Tomoe, what _are_ you talking about?"

"I mean, for someone who's so obviously in love with you, she's showing quite a lot of-"

Kenshin grabbed her shoulders, effectively cutting her off, "What did you just say?"

Tomoe's eyes widened, "I-"

"_What did you just say_?!" Kenshin repeated desperately

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I-" Kenshin shook his head, "You're playing with me. How could you possibly tell that after thirty seconds?"

"Oh yeah?" Tomoe shook her head, smiling her little smile. "I _am_ a woman, Kenshin. I know these things. Call it women's intuition. Ah, no, don't speak. Just think. Think back to everything she did within the last, oh, say... five minutes before I came. I'm sure you'll find tons of evidence that reveals it."

Kenshin was about to open his mouth to argue when suddenly it became clear to him.

Hadn't Kaoru said she had a huge test in her class to study for? Yet she set her book aside when he had begun talking to her. When Tomoe had knocked on the door, her toes and almost instinctively closed around his leg as if she were trying to hold onto him.

And she had gotten frustrated at him when he told her he had a date – not her normal characteristic anger, but a drawn in and secluded frustration that was so unlike her.

"Oh my God," Kenshin flopped down on the couch, his hand on his forehead, "Oh my_God_. All this time... and I never..." Kenshin shot back up on his feet. "I need to catch up to her. I need to – Tomoe?" He sent a desperate glance in her direction, pleading and apologizing at the same time.

Tomoe smiled that little smile that was growing so familiar, bowing her head, "It's all right. I expected this."

Kenshin pulled her into a quick hug, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He quickly pulled on his shoes and was out the door with barely a second glance.

Tomoe waited until he was gone to pull out the walkie-talkie hidden in her purse, "Meg?" She paused, a slow smile spreading over her face, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Kaoru trudged slowly from the bus stop to her apartment building, trying to keep herself together with whatever willpower she had left.

Which, thankfully, was enough.

She was no more than five feet away from her apartment room when she noticed the heavily breathing and heaving mass of black leaning against her door, and she stood stock still for a second before she heard it knock on the door and speak.

"Kaoru... Kaoru... are you... in there?" The voice was raspy with lack of breath, but Kaoru could recognize it anywhere.

"Kenshin?" He jumped in surprise, flipping around to face her, his eyes wide.

"Whoa! I beat you here?"

"Kenshin, what are you _doing_ here?" Kaoru stared at him, her aqua blue eyes wide, "I- Tomoe?"

"Hang on," Kenshin took a few deep breaths, steadying his breath to a normal pace before he spoke again. "Okay. Kaoru?"

Kaoru swallowed nervously, but nodded for him to continue. Kenshin took a long, shaky breath.

"You know how I've never managed to hold a girlfriend for over a month?" At her hesitant nod he continued, "I broke a record today. Tomoe and I broke up before the first date."

Kaoru blinked, "I'm-"

"No, wait," Kenshin shook his head, "Don't talk. Please. Or else I'll lose my nerve."

Kaoru blinked again but stopped talking. Since when did Kenshin ever lose his nerve?

"I've _never_ been able to hold a girlfriend, because everytime I went out on a date, you know what the main topic of conversation was?" Off her questioning glance, he said just one word. "_You_."

Kaoru did a double take, shaking her head slightly, "I- pardon?"

"_You_, Kaoru. The only person I had any interest in talking about was _you_. And to think I had been deluding myself to think that... that..." He trailed off, his eyes flashing up to meet hers.

Kaoru felt her mouth go dry as she tried to speak, "Tha- that... what...?"

"Kaoru, do you have any idea how often you are on my mind? I can't remember a single_day_ since I met you that I didn't think about you," Kenshin confessed, "You are _always_ on my mind, and I don't know why I never noticed... I never even thought about it, it just came so naturally-"

Kaoru shook her head, stomping straight up to him and grabbing his shoulders firmly in her hands to cut him off. "Kenshin?"

His mouth hung open, his eyes unblinking, as he just stared at her. Her eyes were vibrant with emotion, but not with the anger he had expected.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, a slow smile spreading over her face, "Just shut up, you dummy."

The next thing Kenshin knew, Kaoru had thrown herself at him. Or maybe he threw himself at her. It was hard to tell, but whatever the case it ended the same. The kiss was soft and drawn back despite the ferocity it had been initiated with, but it was _their's_ and that made it perfect.

"God, Kaoru," Kenshin breathed against her face as they drew apart, pressing his face into her hair, "How blind have I been?"

"Cane _and_ dog worthy," Kaoru smiled into his chest, "But it's okay. I understand why it took so long."

"You do?" Kenshin sounded amused, "And what is that?"

"Because," Kaoru breathed in deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of her best friend and the man she loved, "you're such a huge dummy."

Kenshin grinned into her hair, laughing quietly, "I think I might just have to agree to that."

* * *

Okay, now I seriously must go work on my multichapter Legally Blonde: the Musical fanfiction (_don't_ ask). And the fanfiction for the Halloween contest in my anime club (which will also be RuroKen, so look out for that one!). 

But I just had to write this first because the idea wouldn't get out of my head. Ever since I listened to Josh Groban on the way to see Hairspray at our local theatre (which was awesome, by the way).

_**Read and review!**_

-WS


	6. 026: Scars

**Disclaimer**: I have as much claim to this as a fish under the ice in Antarctica.

**Theme 026: Scars**

* * *

Kaoru had always been fascinated with Kenshin's scar. She was fascinated in the way he tried to act it wasn't there. She was fascinated in its unique X shape. And she was fascinated that he always managed to find a way to skimp around the subject when she brought it up. 

Which is what he was trying to do right now.

"You know, I really do hate lying to Misao," Kaoru sighed, digging her fork into the spaghetti Kenshin had made for the both of them. Her boyfriend raised a quixotic eyebrow at her, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

"Oh?"

Kaoru nodded defiantly, twirling the spaghetti on her fork absentmindedly, "Uh huh. You know what she keeps asking me?"

Kenshin knew. He knew very well. But he decided he could humor her just this once. "No. What?"

"She keeps asking where you got your scar," Kaoru sighed in exasperation, "It's like just because I've been dating you for _three years_ I'm_supposed to know_." She shook her head. "In fact," she added, "everyone seems to think that! They're amazed that I don't know!"

"Well why don't they just ask me? I'd tell them."

Kenshin watched from under his bangs as Kaoru's head shot up, her eyes wide as she searched his face. The hurt that had been traced on her face disappeared into relief almost instantly as she saw the humorous grin on his lips, and she sunk back into her chair.

"Liar," she mumbled. She pouted slightly before turning her piercing blue eyes back on him, "Why won't you tell me?"

Kenshin sighed. Maybe he should just help her understand. "Not all scars are only skin-deep," he mumbled. "Some run below the surface too."

"Like underground rivers?" Kaoru asked, and Kenshin shrugged.

"In a way."

Kaoru groaned lightly, sinking further into the chair, "Everyone still wants to know. Me especially."

Kenshin shook his head. Time for a new approach. "Kaoru, why do you think all of our friends are fascinated by the scar on my face?"

"Because..." Kaoru frowned. "Is this a trick question?" Kenshin laughed, shaking his head. "Okay. Then... I guess it's because it makes you somewhat of a mystery."

"Exactly," Kenshin took a sip of his drink before standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. She tentatively placed her own hand in his and stood beside him, following him as he led her to the couch in the next room. He plopped into it, turning on the movie he had already set up and pulling Kaoru into his lap simultaneously.

"Ah!" Kaoru let out a small cry before letting herself settle into him, and she tried to no avail to watch whatever movie Kenshin had picked this day.

"I still want to know," she mumbled, burrowing herself further under the wool blanket Kenshin had pulled around them, and Kenshin sighed.

"Kaoru, Misao and the others are fascinated by my scar because it makes me a mystery, right?"

Kaoru nodded lightly, unsure as to where he was going, "... Right."

"Well," Kenshin buried his face into the crook of her neck, "why did _you_ fall in love with me?"

Kenshin felt Kaoru stiffen for a second before she relaxed, and before she had even responded he knew she knew the answer. "Because... so few men are."

Kenshin lightly kissed the side of her face, whispering so quietly there was no way Kaoru could have heard it if she had been a centimeter more away. "And you wouldn't want that aura of mystery to disappear, right?"

"Never."

* * *

Whee, I liked writing this. Short but sweet. I considered making it angsty (which I have discovered is not a real word), but ehhhhh... nah. 

Mini-Disclaimer: A couple of lines were taken from my favourite TV show Firefly because they fit _so well_. Basically everything containing Kenshin's mysteriousness. :)

Anyways, _**read and review**_, as always!

-WS


	7. 038: Headstrong

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Theme 038: Headstrong**

* * *

"_Kenshin Himura_!" 

Every head in the crowded hallway snapped towards the angry voice of Kaoru Kamiya as she marched straight through the center. She parted the sea of people in nearly the same way that Moses had parted the Red Sea. The entire crowd hushed as they turned their eyes simultaneously towards the young man Kaoru was slowly making her way towards.

"Kenshin Himura... of all the low down... I can't believe... _ugh_!" She paused, stomping her foot angrily on the tile. The students slowly backed away, keeping their eyes trained between the infuriated kendo master and the school's own resident Jet.

Kenshin Himura smirked, his amber eyes glinting with a mix between danger and amusement as he drawled, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about _Miss_ Kamiya."

Groups of eyes shifted from the redhead to the girl smoldering not even twenty feet away from him.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Kenshin!" she snapped, shaking her head violently, "You think it's _funny_ to mess with people like this, don't you!?" She growled lowly, "One of these days, it's going to all come back to bite you in the as-"

The amusement slowly faded from Kenshin's eyes as he scowled at her, cutting her off harshly, "You really _are_ a _stupid_ girl, aren't you?"

"If _I'm_ stupid, then what does that make _you_, _Battousai_?"

Kenshin's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed to mere slits, and he growled out, "You shut up."

"_You_ go and clean out my freaking _locker_ of all that goop and mess, along with _redoing_ my Chemistry project," Kaoru snapped back, "I'm sick and tired of your wannabe-gang pranks!"

"Kaoru-chan," a small voice Kaoru didn't recognize squeaked from off to the side, "Maybe you should stop. He looks angry."

"_He should be_!" Kaoru retorted, "He's always acting like he owns this school! He's got to realize that he's _just like everyone else_!"

"I _said_," Kenshin's voice grew louder, "_Shut the _fuck_ up_." He glowered at her, matching her intense glare of disgust. "Just_who_," he hissed, "do you think you are?" He took a step closer to her and when Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, he shook his head vehemently, "_No_. _I'm_ talking now. You've done _your_ fair share."

He stalked towards her slowly, and any of the other students that had been thinking of breaking the verbal fight up earlier backed off.

"I am _goddamn_ tired of you and your pigheaded ignorance at thinking you know_everything_ about _everyone_. You have _no_ right to think you can judge me," Kenshin's voice had fallen into a low yet solid whisper. "You're always sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, always charging straight ahead thinking _you_ have the right to interfere with _our_ lives."

"_Hey_!" Kaoru took a step closer to him then, meeting his approaching footsteps with her own, "_You're_ the one that started this stupid thing! Or have you _forgotten_ the God-knows-what in my locker?!"

"Did you _even_ stop to consider that _maybe_ it wasn't _me_?!" Kenshin shot back, and Kaoru froze.

"You're lying," she stated plainly. "You're lying."

"Prove it," Kenshin challenged, "What _reasons_ would I have for putting the 'God-knows-what' in your locker?"

"I-" Kaoru faltered, her mouth hanging open. She didn't have any reason to suspect him. She had barely even spoken to him at all. He had no reason to attack her. Or at least he hadn't. She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Can't think of anything, can you?" Kenshin jeered slightly before he scowled of her, taking one more step forward and bumping her in the shoulder as he passed, but not before whispering for her ears only, "Next time you think of accusing someone of something without all the facts –_don't_. They might not be as _forgiving_ as I am."

Kaoru just stood there as he continued down the hallway, unsure of what to think.

One thing was certain, though: she had begun to gain just a little bit of respect for the ex-gang member struggling to fit back into the normal world.

* * *

A shorter one this time, and not a lot of romance, but it hints the start of something at the end!

I just wanted to do something a bit different. And this is what happened. Kaoru's temper could get her into trouble someday, lol.

By the way, "Jet" refers to West Side Story. I'm a musical geek, and I'm proud.

This is also the first time I've actually used such a strong curse in any of my fanfiction (you know what I'm talking about). Yaay firsts!

Please _**review**_:)

-WS


	8. 057: Cleaning Out My Closet

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own it.

Ha! Got you!

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE... ESPECIALLY THE BOLDED SECTIONS. Please.**_

**Theme 057: Cleaning Out My Closet**

* * *

_BAM BAM BAM!_

Kaoru jolted awake, her eyes glancing around her bedroom wildly, "What...?" She breathed heavily, trying to blink her sleep out of her eyes as she blindly groped around her bedside table for a light, to no avail. Figuring the sound she had heard had been in her imagination, Kaoru flopped back onto her bed, glancing idly at the clock on the desk across the room, "Why the hell would I wake up randomly at 2:30 in the morning?"

_BAM BAM BAM!_

Kaoru jumped as it came again, her gaze flitting automatically to her window, "What in the world...?" There was only one person who knocked on her window.

Groaning, Kaoru scooted her legs off the side of the bed, weakly standing up and stumbling her way in the darkness to unlatch the window. As soon as she did, the window shot up and the criminal bounded inside, shaking his mane of red hair wildly. Kaoru jumped as she felt water hit her skin.

"Whoa, Kenshin!" she hissed under her breath, "What are you _doing_ here?! It's two-frickin-thirty in the _morning_. And," she quickly shut the window to the revelation, "it's _raining_, for Christ's sake!"

"You don't believe in Jesus," Kenshin stated matter-of-factly, "And I know."

"Then what are you-"

"I turned eighteen as of midnight," Kenshin told her flat-out, cutting her off mid-sentence. Kaoru could only gape in shock at that.

"That's right... it's your..." she stopped in her thoughts, her eyes finally taking in the hefty backpack wrapped in a tarp, "... birthday."

"Yeah," Kenshin nodded, "And I am _out of here_."

Kaoru shook her head slightly, scrunching her forehead up in thought, "What? You don't really mean-"

"I do," Kenshin choked out in a whisper, "You know I can't _stand_ this, Kaoru. I have... I have to leave. Hiko's been driving me crazy for thirteen years. I'm _done_ with it. I'm eighteen. I'm free to do my own thing."

"He's going to look for you," Kaoru pleaded, "he won't stop."

"Like I said," Kenshin muttered, hiding his face behind his hair, "I'm eighteen. He can't stop me, even if he finds me."

"I..." Kaoru trailed off, her eyes refusing to meet his, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," he told her, "early." Kenshin took a step closer to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "Kaoru?"

Tentatively, she raised her eyes to his, refusing to let the tears threatening to fall fall, "What?"

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Kenshin murmured, and before she knew it he had pulled her into a bone-crushing hug that normally she would have yelled at him for. This time, however, she desperately clung to him, feeling as though this embrace would be their last. A minute passed, then two, before Kenshin spoke again into her hair, "Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was soft, almost dreamlike, as she whispered into his shoulder.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

The question took her off-guard, and she blinked, pulling back slightly to look at him questioningly, "You know, when I told you my doors would always be open for you when we were little..." she trailed off for a second, "I forgot to think about my parents."

"I'll leave early, before they get up" Kenshin promised, "I just want my last memory of this place to be a happy one." A grim smile crossed his face, "I fought with Hiko last night." Off her troubled glance, he quickly added, "But I'll be fine if you aren't comfortable with it, I mean-"

"Stay," Kaoru implored, shaking her head, "I want you to stay here tonight."

Kenshin smiled warmly, tousling her hair lightly, "Thank you, Kid."

"Hey," Kaoru feebly whacked him in the shoulder, "Kid? I'm almost seventeen."

"But you're sixteen right now," Kenshin grinned, "and I'm eighteen. Therefore, you're a kid."

"Whatever, I'll let you win our last argument," Kaoru whispered, suddenly clinging to him again. He held her gently, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried in his shoulder. The next thing he knew, she was leaning her full weight on him and he was using every once of strength to keep her up.

"I never gave you permission to fall asleep on me," Kenshin murmured jokingly, wrapping his arms more firmly around her and dragging both himself and her to the bed. With a grunt, somehow he managed to bring both of them onto it, and he sighed as he rested his head against the backboard, cradling the sleeping Kaoru in his arms. He took a deep breath, gulping. It was now or never. Sure, it was cheating, but he had to say it sometime.

"Kaoru..." he whispered, "I really, _really_ don't want to leave you. I love you. I think I always have, but..." he trailed off, taking a shaky breath, "I have to. I have to do this, for myself, and for Hiko... you understand that, right?" He smiled lightly. "I know you probably can't hear me, and if you can you'll just think it's a dream, but I promise – I _will_ come back someday. I promise. I'm not asking you to wait for me... just..." he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, "promise me you'll be happy, and try to never forget me... okay?"

Kaoru mumbled incoherently into his arms as she slept, and somehow Kenshin knew she had heard him, and that was all that mattered.

Kenshin's memories of Kaoru gave him a reason to smile, and he knew in the following years he might need that little bit of hope in his heart.

He might have cleaned out his closet, but he would never begin clean out his memories.

* * *

I think I love Eminem for that song. One of the only rap songs I will ever listen to now. 

Anyways, I'm working on a _really really_ (it's like 2.5k words right now and I've barely started) long one-shot that I've found a way to pertain to one of these themes and for my anime club's theme (for which I "cheated" and managed to make this an alternate in case I don't finish) for the fanfiction challenge, which is 'reason to smile.' So be on the lookout for that.

I also have to finish the next chapter for my Legally Blonde fanfiction... plus homework.., darn fandoms and fanfiction addiction.

_**Oh, yes, and before I leave everyone go to freerice (dot) com **_(minus the spaces and replacing the (dot) with a period)_** and play. It is an awesome site. Really, really awesome. And you'll see why.**_

Anyway, as always _**if you read it, review it.**_ Thank you. -heart-

-WS


	9. 030: Hello

**Disclaimer**: Own Rurouni Kenshin? Naaaah...

**Theme 030: Hello**

* * *

The sun had nearly fully set when Kenshin stepped out of the taxi cab, taking a look around his home town for the first time in five years. Not much had changed, at least on the surface. It was still the same small town he had grown up in. 

Kenshin smiled lightly at the memories – the good and the bad. It seemed like such a long time ago that he had constantly fought with Hiko, or had occasionally picked the spring flowers with Kaoru...

Kaoru.

Kenshin swallowed thickly, clutching his suitcase tightly in his hand. It was now or never, and Kenshin had never really been a fan at the thought of never.

Kenshin quickly got back into the taxi, telling the driver in as casual a voice as he could muster, "1086 Sakura Lane, please."

The cab driver gave a sage nod as the car sped off to its next destination.

Kenshin sighed, watching as the buildings and trees passed quickly through the window of the cab. It had been so long... would she even remember him?

Kenshin jerked himself out of that mindset. Of course she would. They had been best friends. He still considered her his best friend. She couldn't have forgotten him, it was impossible.

"Sir?" Kenshin blinked, turning his head towards the driver, "Sir, we're here."

Kenshin nodded at him, opening the door of the cab and stepping out, handing the man his pay, "Thanks for the ride." The driver gave his sage nod again before speeding off around the corner.

And now all that was left was Kaoru. Kenshin took in the old house that had been so familiar to him during his youth. Would she even still live there?

"Well," Kenshin muttered to himself, "there's only one way to find out." He left his suitcase on the sidewalk, approaching the front door slowly, tentatively. It was as if he was afraid the door might bite if he approached it too fast.

It seemed like it took forever, to gather up the courage to knock, but it happened. They were soft, hesitant, and he almost believed they hadn't been loud enough to hear. He was reaching to try again when the front door swung open, the voice he had missed the most in the five years reaching his ears.

"Look, Soujiro, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I'm not—"

She cut herself off, her eyes widening in shock and her face going pale. She looked almost the same – older, more mature, but still the same fun-loving, tomboy-ish, _beautiful_ Kaoru Kamiya he had once known.

His heart soared, coming truly alive in his chest for the first time since he had left. Kenshin smiled softly at her, tucking a loose strand of his red hair behind his ear self-consciously as he spoke, "Hel-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Kaoru threw herself at him, kissing him almost desperately and causing them both fall sideways onto the ground with a thud.

Kaoru pulled away almost as quickly as she had sprung on him, and Kenshin blinked a few times in disorientation, "-lo."

Kaoru's radiant face slowly dissolved into a look of terror as a blush creeped over her face, "I'm sorry, I – you're back and – I didn't think about... oh _God_." She pressed her face into her chest, trying and failing to hide the heat on her face.

"Kaoru?"

She raised her head slightly at her name as he propped himself up to a sitting position, not even wanting to ask her to get off him. She gulped, managing to squeak out a soft, "Yes?"

Kenshin grinned at her, tilting her head up towards him with one hand as he clutched one of her own hands in the other.

"Hello."

Then he kissed her again.

* * *

Besides the fact that I already planned on this, over half of my reviewers from the last chapter asked me to put a part two to the last one – so here it is:D 

Still working on that long one. xx It'll be out eventually, I promise!

Reviews, whether general comments or constructive criticism, are very much appreciated!

Also, I'm gonna promote chickentyrant5's spin-off of the first one-shot I did (Dare You To Move) because it's just that awesome. It's called **Wish I Had Moved**, go read it. You won't be disappointed.

Ja ne!

-WS


End file.
